Star Trek Expanded Universe:Requests for adminship
PLEASE NOTE - NO APPLICATIONS ARE BEING ACCEPTED FOR NEW ADMINS AT THIS TIME. Thank you - STEU Admins Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another STEU User (please ensure they accept the nomination first) *You cannot nominate yourself. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow STEUDian for adminship. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki. #They are of adult age (18 years or older). #They have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have had at least some major article creations. #They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds majority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds majority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are 100% optional, so feel free to answer all, some, or none of them. :) #Why do you want to become an administrator? #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #Of your articles or contributions to STEU, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #Do you think admins performing actions (I.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #If you could change any one thing about STEU, what would it be? #Would you look at a glass to be half-empty or half-full? #Do you feel the current ban policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Memory Alpha, Memory Beta) trying to change policies here? #Who is the most awesome Captain of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is James T. Kirk.) #Are you or have you ever been a member of the Communist Party? #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? Nominations USERNAME (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends DD Month Year. Support Oppose Neutral Comments